Escucha mi silencio
by DrkMajo
Summary: Una carta de Haruka sobre como se siente con respecto a lo que siente por alguien muy especial y no sabe como hacerla llegar


**Escucha mi silencio**

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, estoy a oscuras, con una gran soledad y vacío en mi alma¿porque todo tiene que ser diferente ahora? no pensé que esto llegara a hundirme tanto, pensaba que solo era un capricho, tal vez solo un simple cariño hacia ti, pero no es verdad, acabo de venir de verte, todo es diferente ahora, algo o alguien te esta alejando de mi, claro, yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, no tengo derecho a estar pensando en ti siquiera. Un pobre mortal como yo no puede amar a una diosa como tu, pero es imposible el no hacerlo, antes todo era distinto, todo era diferente, hasta que te conocí, tu siempre eres alegre y linda y a veces hasta algo necia y caprichosa, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, en cambio yo, indiferente, fría, sin que me importe nada ni nadie, tal vez es eso lo que ahora te aleja de mi... recuerdo cuando hablamos por teléfono, me alegrabas la vida como no tienes idea, claro seguro no la tienes ya que nunca te lo dije, se que también lo recuerdas tu, hablábamos muy seguido, pero ahora apenas y hablamos una vez cada dos o tres semanas, o en nuestros encuentros, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, de tus gestos, hablábamos largo rato, pero ahora es diferente.

Se que estas ocupada, se que tienes cosas que hacer ahora, se que tienes problemas que te impiden que hablemos, de lo poco que me dijiste de eso, me prometí no ser un problema mas para ti, así que no te dije nada de lo que sentía, y ahora me arrepiento, si te lo hubiera dicho antes, tal vez no estaría sufriendo lo que sufro ahora...

... o tal vez estaría sufriendo peor con tu indiferencia... pero no importaría porque al menos me hubiera desengañado, hubiera dejado de sufrir por conseguir tu amor, y sufriría porque no lo tengo, no se lo que ahora tu pienses de mi, no se si lo que sentías antes lo sigues sintiendo, quizás si, quizás no, nadie lo sabe mas que tu corazón.

Se que lo que te digo aquí te a de sorprender mucho, puesto que pensabas que yo era diferente, yo también lo pensé, pero me di cuenta que no, no sabes como muero de ganas de decirte que te amo y tomarte en mis brazos, no sabes como muero de ganas de pedirte un poco de tu cariño y yo darte todo el mío, todo lo que soy ahora es por ti, todo lo que siento ahora es por ti, todo lo que hago o intento hacer es por ti...

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, estoy a oscuras, con una gran soledad y vacío en el alma, pensando que hacer, pensando como aliviar mi dolor, me doy cuenta que es imposible y me hice esta pregunta, "si tu amas a alguien y te lastima al no corresponderte o al parecer no quiere nada contigo mas que darte su amistad¿te alejarías de esa persona para tratar de olvidarla, o seguirías viéndola mientras muere tu alma poco a poco?"

No supe que contestarme, si alguien sabe la respuesta, por favor díganmela, para sacarme la venda de los ojos de una vez, pero algo si que es seguro, no podría olvidarla, no podría dejar de amarla, no podría dejar de sentir una ansiedad de llamarla por teléfono y escuchar su hermosa voz, seguro seguiría temblando como lo hago cada vez que le hablo, cada vez que le veo.

Sabes? No se que hacer, no se si decirte lo que siento, o seguir con este interminable silencio que carcome mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero si te lo digo, se que sufrirás, ya me lo dijiste antes, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero si no me arriesgo a decirte tal vez te pierda para siempre, y no quiero eso, solo te pido que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, solo te pido que me dejes decirte que tienes mi corazón en tus manos, no te pido que me correspondas, solo te pido que me escuches, nada mas eso... aunque sé que es difícil escuchar el silencio, yo se que sabrás escuchar el mío.

Después de todo, aun no se que hacer, te amo, descubrí que te amo y temo en aceptarlo, recuerdo que alguien me dijo que el amor puede ser el sentimiento mas horrible de todos, ya que uno busca compañía porque se siente solo, uno busca compartir con otro porque es egoísta, uno da cariño porque necesita recibirlo, uno busca a otro porque se siente vacío, tal vez tenga razón, pero si amarte es sufrir todo esto entonces lo haré, sufriré en silencio sin que tu sospeches nada,... Michiru Kaioh, si supieras cuanto te amo, te amo mas que... no sabría con que compararlo, nunca he amado así, tal vez ni siquiera nunca he amado, nunca he sentido lo que es el amor ya que nada se compara a lo que siento por ti, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, si tu amas a otra persona no importa, mientras seas feliz nada importa, nada..., ni siquiera yo..., me quedaré en silencio y yo se que sabrás interpretarlo, se que sabrás grita "te amo Michiru" y es la verdad, es lo que grita todo mi cuerpo, toda mi alma.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, pero ya no esta oscura, unos rayos del sol entran por mi ventana, tal ves esos rayos sean la esperanza que aun tengo, para que con tu luz ilumines mi oscuridad, ahora que es de mañana, saldré a caminar un poco, tal vez ocurra algún milagro y pueda ver tu hermoso rostro, aunque no podré decirte nada de lo que aquí digo, mas yo se que tu sabrás sentir y escuchar... mi silencio.

Haruka.

_

* * *

Bueno esto más que nada es un pensamiento que siento por una personita muy especial para mí, que me cambió el mundo en poco tiempo y está dedicado a ella. _

_Año 2000_

* * *

Esto lo escribí hace prácticamente 5 años, nunca supe como hacerlo llegar, ahora no se nada de esa persona especial que fue para mí, tal vez si lo lee lo reconozca y sepa que va dirigido a ella, a la persona que jamás pude sacar de la mente y que a pesar de no saber nada, sigo llevando en mi corazón. Esto es para ti J.I. 

Nos veremos pronto.

Año 2005.


End file.
